disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheer Up Star
April 13, 2015 |director = Aaron Hammersley |ws = Carrie Liao Aaron Hammersley Dominic Bisignano |story = Daron Nefcy Dave Wasson Jordana Arkin |previous = "The Other Exchange Student" |next = "Quest Buy"}}"Cheer Up Star" is the first segment of the fourth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on April 13, 2015 alongside "Quest Buy". On April 7, 2015, the episode was released early on WATCHDisneyXD.com, the WATCH Disney XD app, and Disney XD on Demand on. Synopsis Star is feeling down when she doesn't get a call from her crush, Oskar, so Marco tries to cheer her up but accidentally summons Ludo and his army of new monsters. Plot The episode begins in medias res with Star and Marco taking cover from Ludo's minions inside a shed. Marco begins building armor to defend themselves while also admitting that the current events are his fault. Star demands an explanation and Marco proceeds into an extended flashback. A couple of days ago, Marco was having a bad day. He missed the bus, got hit in the face by a stop sign, fell into heaps of trash and got a black eye, got teased for a picture on his shirt, forgets that it is picture day and broke Jackie's skateboard while Jeremy mocked him. Marco felt miserable and depressed, but Star could not bare to see him sad, so she proceeded to perform numerous tricks for him, such as wearing a big goofy mustache and juggling the laser puppies. None of these things worked, until Star accidentally gets swallowed by a transparent fish; finally making Marco laugh. The next day at school, Star met a boy named Oskar, whom she immediately became infatuated with. Star gave him her phone number (or rather Marco's phone number) and went home to wait for his call. When he fails to do so, Star becomes saddened. Marco could not help feeling sorry for Star so he decided to cheer her up in return for cheering him up. He tries dressing up as a clown, but ended up scaring her, then attempted to pull off a dangerous stunt that failed horribly, which only frustrated her. Then noticing her Wand, he decided the best way to cheer her up was to get her to fight monsters. Using her wand as bait, he lured a member of Ludo's army to come to Earth and fight Star. However, he also accidentally lured in Ludo and more of his army, including unfamiliar, larger monsters. After finally giving Star a full explanation, the monsters finally break into the shed and grab Marco. Star frees him and the two friends return to fighting Ludo's minions. Already Star feels a lot better and no longer cares if Oskar calls her or not. But as she speaks, Star receives, much to her joy, a call from Oskar. She tries to talk to him while fighting, but after being roared in the face Star puts him on hold and angrily blasts Ludo and all his minions with a tsunami of syrup. With all the monsters beaten, Star goes back to talking to Oskar and after saying goodbye, she thanks Marco for cheering her up and gives him a hug. Unfortunately, because Marco is covered from head to toe in sticky syrup, Star ends up stuck to him and a bicyclist who had earlier laughed at Marco, returns to laugh at the two of them. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz and Big Chicken *Alan Tudyk as Ludo *Jeff Bennett as Principal Skeeves *Grey DeLisle as Jackie-Lynn Thomas/Grandma Diaz *Jon Heder as Oskar Greason *Jeff Bennett as Bearicorn *Joshua Rush as Jeremy Birnbaum Gallery Trivia *Marco's cellphone ringtone is Space Unicorn by Parry Gripp. *Star is revealed to be scared of clowns (coulrophobic) in this episode. *Star's failed test from "Match Maker" can be seen on her desk as she waits for Oskar to call. *Marco breaks the fourth wall by mentioning flashbacks. *This episode features the only appearance of Marco's grandmother. International Premieres *April 26, 2015 (Canada) *May 7, 2015 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *July 28, 2015 (Germany) *August 6, 2015 (Australia) *September 4, 2015 (Israel) *October 8, 2015 (Turkey) *October 22, 2015 (Poland) *October 25, 2015 (Spain) *November 29, 2015 (Southeast Asia) *January 22, 2016 (Japan) External links *Cheer Up Star at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki nl:Star Opvrolijken Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Television episodes